scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sugarcoat
Sugarcoat is a female human and one of the Crystal Prep Academy Shadow Bolts in Scooby-Doo and the Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. She bears an uncanny resemblance to that of Silver Spoon (Shannon Chan-Kent), albeit different hairstyle. She is voiced by Sienna Bohn. Description Sugarcoat appears in Scooby-Doo and the Equestria Girls: Friendship Games as a student of Crystal Prep Academy and a member of its sports team, the Shadow Bolts. She first appears on the bus to Canterlot High School after Twilight (Tara Strong) gives a clumsy speech to her teammates. When Twilight sits down next to her, Sugarcoat bluntly remarks on the ineffectiveness of her speech. Sugarcoat participates in the Academic Decathlon of the Friendship Games, being paired with [Indigo Zap (Kelly Sheridan) during the wood shop portion. They construct a two-story birdhouse that wins the event, and she gloats over her victory to Sandalwood (Vincent Tong) and Micro Chips (James Kirk). During the spelling bee event, she misspells the word "cymotrichous." In the Tri-Cross Relay, Sugarcoat is again paired with Indigo Zap in motocross against Rainbow Dash (Ashleigh Ball) and Sunset Shimmer (Rebecca Shoichet). When Twilight is unable to score a bull's-eye in archery, Sugarcoat comments that she is "really bad at this." She ends up failing the motocross event after being attacked by the giant plant monster. During the final event, Sugarcoat joins Principal Cinch (Iris Quinn) and the other Shadow Bolts in pressuring Twilight into releasing the magic she collected throughout the Games, and she watches in horror as the magic transforms Twilight into a purple-skinned female demon named Midnight Sparkle. As Midnight Sparkle slowly destroys the world around her, Sugarcoat and her teammates help save their fellow students and the Wonder Colts. After Twilight returns to normal, Sugarcoat is outspoken about the negative consequences of Cinch's villainous and antagonistic actions, with Pinkie remarking that it's "a lot to take in when you say it all at once." Planning to kill Severus Snape Sugarcoat had sent her four cronies Indigo Zap, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, and Sunny Flare (Brittney Irvin) respectively to find a treasure on a Mexican land in southeastern Arizona. The British chemist named Severus Snape (Alan Rickman), who came from the United Kingdom was to steal the treasure from them and hand it to Sugarcoat. However, Severus Snape fell in love with an unnamed white American woman and married her, despite the fact that the Americans and the British always seen as a bitter enemies. Sugarcoat had Severus Snape murdered 14 years later. Ending description A black Toyota van by a mansion. Sugarcoat looks out the window anxiously. An hour later, Sugarcoat breaks into a drug lord's mansion and violently attacks him. The unnamed drug lord points to a mahogany table with a photographs of Director Kakuzawa, Professor Kakuzawa, and Principal Cinch on it. Character relationships *Quentin Beck- Her assassination target in Equestria Girls: Faraway from Home. Later on, he hired her to do his bidding when Beck reclaimed the Stark Industries by force after the death of Tony Stark in Spider Man: Far from Home. However, Sugarcoat slowly becomes suspicious of Beck's true intentions. Quotes *(turns to look at Warren Weatherly and then back) If that son of a witch wins... I'll hurl! *(Janice Weatherly: Sugarcoat! Wow! That outfit is so...) (Warren Weatherly: Inappropriate.) Warren! Wow, your outfit is so simple. It's so you. *(to Warren Weatherly, intimidated) So, you think you got it all wrapped up, do you? (Warren Weatherly: Well, they're certainly not propped up and on parade like yours are, Sugarcoat. That's for sure.) *(Melvin Stern: You got to hand it to my brother-in-law Warren Weatherly, though. This is so amazing!) But why, Mr. Stern? Does that mean my friends and I can't make fun of him anymore? Trivia *The unnamed drug lord in Sugarcoat's ending somewhat bears an uncanny resemblance to Lucas Lee (Christopher Evans) in 2010 film Scott Pilgrim vs. the World or Bradley "Brad" Chiles (Tim Matheson) from Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013). *Sugarcoat appears in Sour Sweet's Equestria Girls: Days of the Past arcade ending. Sugarcoat is instructed by Sour Sweet to hunt down a female criminal mastermind, which she assumes to be Victoria Snow (one of Quentin Beck's goons). After hunting and defeating her, it is revealed that her assassination target was actually Sally Avril (one of Peter Parker's classmates), not Victoria Snow. Category:Redeemed villains Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Reformed Characters Category:Humans